


Laundry Day

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders in a plaid skirt, Anders in panties, Fenris flirting, Isabela and Merrill giggle...a lot, M/M, Smut and plaid skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's laundry day for Anders - because he's finally run out of clothing and is down to wearing Merrill's things - mainly that one pair of too-big panties and a plaid skirt. A trip the laundromat takes the day from humdrum normal to flirty fast when he runs into Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).



> That summary - I should start writing the back of romance books...
> 
> Anyways - tada - Anders in a tartan skirt. Why? Because. Yes. Very important reason.
> 
> Thanks to Penbrydd for sending me that panty picture which is really what prompted this...

Hefting the large canvas sack back onto his shoulder and laughing at something Merrill had just said to Isabela, Anders muscled through the door of the laundromat. He had made it halfway in when the door swung back and smacked the sack, propelling him into the room faster than expected and causing him to trip. Luckily, there was a handy body in front of him to fall into.

The body belonged to Fenris.

“We seem to find ourselves in this situation frequently,” the words were filled with dry amusement. Fenris wrapped his arms and one leg around Anders. “I may develop a complex around you.”

Anders found himself rolled, Fenris straddling and grinning down at him. “That’s a nice skirt.” Laughing, he stood and offered Anders a hand up.

Anders flushed, “It’s laundry day. I had to borrow clothes.” He wobbled as he was pulled up, trying to fix his t-shirt and pull down the skirt all at once.

“Merrill’s?” Fenris was eying the tartan-patterned skirt with interest. “How does it fit you and her?”

“Oh well…” Anders tried to re-lift the canvas sack and found it nabbed by Fenris. “Er…thanks. See, she has this habit of purchasing clothing based on if she likes the colors? And then she just…uses belts and suspenders to keep everything together. She says it adds “happiness and joy” to her life.” Anders shrugged and straightened the pleated skirt, smoothing it down.

“Are you ok, handsome? Mm…and who is this?” Isabela had finally made it in, Merrill peeking around the tall, dusky brunette to wave at Fenris.

“Oh. Isabela, this is Fenris. Fenris, you know Merrill. This is her girlfriend, Isabela.” Anders waved his hands.

“Hey Fenris. I liked how you guys finished the painting. I put it up on my wall,” Merrill was dragging a mesh bag behind her as she made her way to the washers.

“It was enjoyable to do.” Fenris murmured, ignoring Isabela’s look of interest.

“So…what brings you here?” Anders had grabbed the sack from Fenris and tipped it upside down, shaking out a large pile of clothing.

“Laundry,” Fenris’ lips were twitching in amusement as he watched Anders stick himself halfway into the bag to look for missing socks. “The same as you. Though with not as much laundry.”

“I get busy…” Anders pulled out a long paisley sock and threw it onto the mountain of dirty clothes. “Work, studying, classes…”

“And when he runs out of clothing he gets into mine,” Merrill rolled her eyes. “Not that he doesn’t look amazing but you know…those are my favorite panties…”

Anders sighed and tried to crawl back into the canvas sack. Isabela chuckled and squeezed Merrill to her. “Kitten, love, those things are a tad big on you.”

“They’re my comfy day panties!” Merrill explained, as if talking about Anders wearing lady’s briefs was a common occurrence. “I like the color and the lettering.”

“Sweet Maker,” muttered Anders. “Merrill…stop.”

“Yes. They say…what Izzy?” Merrill was looking up at Isabela with a wide-eyed look. Isabela bent down and whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. “Oh…I’m sorry Anders. I just…I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s ok Merrill. Just please. Stop talking about it.” Anders was crouching and gathering up an armful of clothing, shoving it wholesale into the closest washer.

“Are you not planning on separating colors?” Fenris watched in mild horror as a red sock was thrown in with a bunch of pale shirts.

“Why?” Anders glanced over in confusion, grabbing another armful and shoving it into the next washer. “I do it all on cold and everything’s worn. It won’t stain.”

Fenris simply shook his head, eyes rolling. “And after you finish cleaning this mountain of clothing…what are your plans?”

Anders shoved the last load into the third washer and started adding liberal amounts of soap to each machine. “Uh…taking it all home and folding it?” The bland look on Fenris’ face made him bite his lip. “Want to come with?”

“Mm…spend my evening watching you fold underwear?” Fenris slid closer to Anders and eyed the plaid skirt again. “How tempting.”

“I’m going over to Izzy’s to watch a movie,” Merrill chirped as she threw what looked like an arm full of rainbow into a washer. “And snuggle.”

“Mm…more than snuggle if I get lucky,” Isabela nabbed Merrill and pulled her in for a loud, long kiss. Clothing fluttered out of the Merrill’s hands as she giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

Anders rolled his eyes at the two of them. “If they aren’t necking at Isabela’s, they’re necking at my place.”

Fenris wrapped a muscled arm around the distracted blond’s waist and tugged him closer, “So the apartment is empty…and you in this skirt…”

Anders blinked, the flush curling up his neck. “Erm…yes. And I am actually free tonight…minus that one paper for anatomy…”

There was giggling going on behind Fenris, but Anders really could care less if Isabela was currently trying to strip Merrill naked in the laundry. Fenris was gazing up at him with hunger-filled big green eyes. Swallowing, he let himself be pressed against the bouncing washer behind him.

“Think I could persuade you to not work on your paper for a while?” Fenris pinned Anders to the washer. “Maybe talk you into showing me these comfortable panties?”

“Oh well…I mean…they’re just…” Anders fumbled and found himself being kissed enthusiastically, the muscled arms sliding down so strong hands could cup his ass. Anders actually choked into the kiss when inquisitive fingers slid under the hem of the skirt to toy with the panties.

“Get a room!” The laughing yell was followed by a dirty bra landing on Fenris’ head and another spate of giggling.

Calmly removing the bra, Fenris chucked it over his shoulder. Licking his lips and raising one eyebrow, he tilted his head down and to the side, peeking up at Anders, “So?”

The giggling increased in volume as Anders opened his mouth and nothing came out but a gargled “hnng?”

“I believe you have an empty apartment at your disposal this evening,” those fingers were still under Anders’ skirt and were now teasing over the backs of his thighs. “And I was trying to tempt you into inviting me over to see these interesting panties you have on.”

“Hnng…” was the intelligent response. Fenris chuckled, low and husky, and leaned back up to nip at Anders’ lower lip.

“Was that a yes I can come over?” the words ghosted between them.

“Yes,” Anders nodded, enthusiastically.

“To both?” Fenris was full-on laughing now.

“Yes?” the nodding increased. “But only after I finish laundry. Otherwise I have to wear a dress to work tomorrow. And I don’t think the clinic would approve.”

Fenris grinned and stepped back, fingers gliding from under the skirt and leaving goose bumps behind. “Then I shall wait for you to finish washing your clothing. Though, for future reference, I do not mind dating a man in a skirt. It is…convenient…so do not feel obligated to always have clean laundry lying around.”

The giggling picked back up again from Merrill and Isabela as Anders was left with wide eyes. Fenris just hummed, sat down next to a basket of tidily folded laundry, and pulled out a book to read, a tiny smile curling up his lips at the thought of what would, hopefully, happen later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

“So of course I'm on duty when the entire daycare came down with some kind of vicious stomach bug. The waiting room was nothing but vomiting toddlers and their irate parents. Turns out the person making lunch had been ill and still came in. Passed it on to every kid in that daycare. Like...twenty kids.” Anders was gesturing as he talked, giant sack full of laundry bouncing on his shoulder.

“And you had to do the clean up?” Fenris shook his head, “Sounds like a horrible job.”

“It's really great. I'm going into general medicine because there just aren't enough general practitioners out there. My dream is to open a free clinic. It's hard work but rewarding,” Anders gave Fenris a grin and stopped at his front door, fishing out his key and unlocking it. “So ahh...”

“Yes?” Fenris put his basket down and leaned against the door jam, eyes trailing down the long length of Anders' body.

“You um...” There was a lot of fidgeting going on, the laundry sack jittering precariously on his shoulder. “Um...”

Fenris reached out and opened the door, shoving Anders through the opening and following. “Don't turn all shy maiden on me now,” his voice was amused. 

“What? I'm just...no. Haha. I just don't do one night stands so if this is...” The laundry sack landed with a thump by a slightly tattered chair, long fingers twining in the plaid skirt. “I should have asked before...”

Amusement danced in Fenris' eyes, “Does this seem like a one night stand to you? I've gotten you to meet me for coffee and dinner now.” He moved into the apartment to put his laundry by the couch. “To be fair, I'm surprised you even agreed. Hawke was pretty gregarious at the gym. I thought for sure you’d prefer his brand of flirting.”

“Oh well...he's good looking, yes. But um...” There was an awkward laugh and some shuffling, “Well, you're interesting. And smart. And gorgeous…”

“Am I now? Hawke's quite intelligent. He is majoring in accounting,” Fenris grinned. “Shocking I know. He’s rather brilliant, but a mess to live with. You should see his study area at home – tornadoes make less mess than that man.”

“You're roommates, then?” Anders moved to the couch, taking a seat and pulling a knee to his chest. “How's that working out?”

“Just fine,” Fenris sat next to Anders, eyeing the long, bare leg. “He's a bit of a flirt. He had some guy over last night. Campus cop – Cullen, I think? I’m just glad I have ear plugs because the noise level was reaching deafening.” 

“Ahh...” Anders bit his lip and slid up onto his knees. “Well then. I wasn’t interested in him, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I guess not,” was the murmured response. “You look like you are planning on leaping on me.”

“Might be,” breathless laughter shivered through the words. And then Anders was pressing Fenris back and kissing him, all lips and tongue and hands clutching that soft white hair. Tattooed hands slid from shoulders to ass, kneading and squeezing. 

“Hawke's right. You do have an amazing ass,” Fenris groaned, tugging Anders closer so they could rut together. “Going to cum like this if we keep it up. Been too long.”

Anders was too busy licking and nibbling over Fenris' jawline and down his neck to make more than a hum of agreement. A groan of mild annoyance and he was leaning back on his knees to tug off clothing.

“Not the skirt,” 

Laughter and an “ok” turned into a moan as nimble fingers slid under the skirt to cup and squeeze at Anders' erection. 

“Let me see the panties,” Fenris sat up, pushed at Anders to stand. Which he did, flushing and tugging up the skirt. They were simple – bright green cotton ladies briefs edged in a brighter pink ribbon. He turned and Fenris barked out a laugh at the words spelled out across the ass.

Bite Me. In big blindingly pink letters.

“That's tempting.” Fenris had stood and was pulling off his own clothes. Anders watched a black t-shirt go flying across the room. It was joined by sneakers and black jeans. 

The man wore no underwear under those tight jeans. Anders’ mind gibbered that he would never been able to watch him walk across campus without burning up. Not after knowing what was IN those tight jeans.

“Holy Shit,” he muttered, pushing Fenris down on the couch before tugging off the panties. “I...let me get some...”

Fenris tucked one arm behind his head and let a hand trail down his chest, gripping his own cock and squeezing. “Hurry.”

One word that had Anders nearly scampering to his room for lube and a condom. He came jogging back out, waving the condom at Fenris and already opening the bottle. Fenris gave a laugh and held his hand out.

“Later...we'll go slow later,” Anders panted, watching Fenris unroll the condom before pouring lube into his hand. A glance and Anders wrapped his slicked hand around Fenris' erection, causing the man to let out a gasp. “Sorry...I...”

“Come. Here,” Fenris growled, shaking his head and mock sighing. “Before I decide to take over.”

“We can do that later too,” Anders breathed, straddling narrow hips and working two fingers into himself. “Oh sweet Maker...”

“Now that's a picture,” murmured Fenris, words abandoning him as Anders slowly pressed down, giving little gasps as Fenris' cock was worked into him.

The skirt settled over Fenris' hips as he was slowly sheathed into tight heat. A pause to settle, a wiggle to adjust, and then Anders was moving and the room wavered with white hot pleasure. Dusky fingers gripped pale hips hard enough to bruise. Anders was arched back as he moved, each tight thrust pushing another whimpering moan from him. Shifting one hand, Fenris wrapped fingers around Anders' cock and urged him on with long, firm strokes – working him until, with a gasp, Anders came over the tattooed hand and tartan skirt. 

Fenris watched the flush of pleasure surge up Anders’ chest, thrust once more, and bit his lip as he came. Stroking gently over one pale, freckled hipbone, he soothed Anders and himself as he came down from the high.

“I think I owe Merrill a new skirt,” Anders murmured, collapsing forward over Fenris. 

“Wash it and keep it. I can think of several more uses for it,” Fenris growled softly, nipping at Anders' neck. “Think they'll be back tonight?”

“Mmm...” was the sleepy response. “No. Probably not. You going to stay then?”

“You going to let me do this again?” fingers slid through blond hair, tugging gently.

“And tomorrow?” Anders propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down into green eyes.

“You make me breakfast? I like pancakes.” was the teasing response. “And I work, so how about I come over after?”

“Yeah? I...yeah. I would like that. But later, after 7. I work till 7. Is that ok?” Nerves and hope colored the words.

“I'll be here about 7:30. I'll take you out for dinner. Wear something with a skirt. I didn't realize it was so sexy but it is.” Fenris smiled fondly at Anders. “Then we'll come back here and neck.”

“Just neck?” Anders laughed. 

“To start.” Fenris tugged once more on blond hair. “Now how about a shower? And a sandwich...I'm starving.”

Anders grinned, slipping off the couch with a laugh. He gathered up clothing and motioned for Fenris to follow him, the two of them walking back towards the bathroom. Out in the living room, Pounce eyed the laundry basket, jumped in, and settled down for a nap.


End file.
